Chaud's new kitty cat
by LadyAmazon
Summary: Chaudxoc. You all remeber the cat virus incident? Well the new net warrior girl on the block gets infected by it and is forced to stay with chaud unil they find a cure. But can she last with the one guy that annoys her the most? DONE!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rockman.exe. or Megaman Nt Warrior It belongs to CAPCOM and SHOPRO.

For once Yuka woke up without any loud disruptions from her navi, Alpha. The blue clad navi was still asleep when Yuka checked on her. For once Alpha couldn't yell at her. As Yuka went to the bathroom she sighed, it seemed it was going to be a long day. Her sore body told her that she probably shouldn't have played video games till one in the morning. As she entered the bathroom steam poured out making Yuka wince a bit. The mirror in the bathroom was fogged from her mom's shower 10 minutes prior to her entrance but Yuka could still make out some of her features. Her normally somewhat messy, brunette hair was messier than usual. Though, Alpha would tell her that her hair was always messy. Yuka brushed her teeth and sighed, definitely a long day ahead. After Yuka had finished brushing her teeth she reached for her hair brush and started to tackle her hair. As she started to brush the messier parts he noticed something odd in the mirror. As the steamed mirror finally started to defog Yuka leaned forward to take a closer look in the mirror. Her chocolate eye widened when she saw what she thought was hair twitching. But upon closer inspection she found that it wasn't particularly messy bed hair, what she found was cat ears. Not daring to believe what she saw she whirled around away from her reflection, taking a peak back she also saw something else that wasn't there the night before.  
"ALPHA!!"  
Alpha, two rooms over heard Yuka's cry and shook her head wondering what Yuka had done this time. Hearing the thumping footsteps head towards her, she quickly ruled out that Yuka was hurt. Then Yuka came dashing into their room, her ears were flat and her tail was limp. She looked like she was about to cry as Alpha slowly took it in. Yuka, cat, ears, tail, and these words together didn't make much sense to Alpha, but neither did the idea of why the cat virus was made in the first place. Alpha almost but not quite laughed, at the absurdity of it all.  
"But how could you get this. I mean you're a human... unless..."  
"Unless what?" asked Yuka. Whatever Alpha could answer might be closer to being cured.  
"Well, maybe when I got infected with the cat virus you got it too through our link. Then again why didn't it show up till now? Or better yet, why didn't you get it with us?"  
"Well..."  
"Maybe, it was dormant because your body system's human. Or maybe everyone has it." "Maybe..." Yuka was starting to get ticked off. "How about we figure out the now and go see Dr. Hikari or something." she asked irritably.  
"Yuka! You have school!"  
Yuka's ears flattened against her head and she stared straight into the PET. "You really think I'm going to school like this?" she hissed  
Alpha sweat dropped and nervously shook her head no.  
"I want you to call Dr. Hikari and tell him there's an emergency and I need to see him now. I'm going to try to get changed so I can go out into public."  
Alpha finally let herself the repressed giggle and made out the e-mail. While Yuka tried in vain to make her shorts comfortable. Alpha got a reply rather quickly.

_Dear Yuka and Alpha,  
if the emergency is so bad that you need to see me now I will wait for you in my office. Tell Yuka that's she needs to come by the stairs though because of construction._

Yuka finally came out having gotten fed up with it all and cut a hole in her shorts.  
"Not a word." she said. Alpha smiled and went into the offered link.

* * *

Yuka pranced up the stairs to Dr. Hikari's office and quietly knocked on the door.  
"Dr. Hikari?" She asked quietly.  
"I'm here, Yuka." Dr. Hikari waved from behind a desk. "What's wrong, Yuka? You look fine to me." He stated as he inspected her closely.  
Yuka sighed and put Alpha into the server. "Well, you see..."  
She slowly pulled off the hat and shrugged off the coat.  
Dr. Hikari's first reaction was to pull on the ears to make sure they were real.  
"Ow! Stop that!" Yuka's ears went back and she hissed slightly.

Dr. Hikari blushed. "I'm sorry..." Dr. Hikari was in a state of shock. "How...?"  
Alpha piped up "We think maybe the cat virus was somehow dormant in her all this time, maybe something was activated?"  
"Yes... the cat virus disappeared about two weeks ago, we've been looking for it but, since we vaccinated you all it wasn't a huge deal. This might be a human strain or it might be only with you Yuka."  
"Why me?" she asked dreading her dilemma.  
"Because not everyone has a cybernetic link with a navi, you are one the only human has truly connected to the cyber world. I guess I should have checked you after the cat virus incident, huh?"  
"Can you fix it?" She asked tugging on her own cat ear.  
"Until we get the virus back... no I'm afraid not." He told her gravely.  
"Will I turn into a cat!?" She asked frighten, not wanting to be a cat her whole life.  
Dr. Hikari laughed. "Heavens, no! That was a program, I'm surprised it did this much damage. I think this is all that going to happen physically and mentally."  
Yuka sighed in relief.

"However, it seemed you have picked up some... habits. I would try to keep these in check if I were you."  
Yuka nodded in understanding.  
"Now, I'll need someone to help you, but who can we trust?"  
Just then there was a knock on the door.  
"Dr. Hikari, may I have a word with you?"  
"Oh crap! It's Chaud!" Yuka said through her teeth. Yuka started to run around the room desperately looking for a place to hide. She finally found the raincoat and the hat she wore earlier and put them on, the hat catching one of her ears and making her wince.

Alpha didn't know whether to panic with Yuka or laugh, so she giggled nervously and waited for Dr. Hikari to open the door for Chaud.

Chaud came in the room and Yuka laughed loudly and said "Thanks for everything, Dr. Hikari! I'm going home now!"

Yuka started to walk towards her PET but Chaud stepped in front of her and looked at her accusingly. "Why aren't you at the studio? Aren't you shooting a new video?"

"I-I really needed to talk to Dr. Hikari about something." She told him, keeping a firm hand on her hat.

"Well, if that's the case then I need to talk to you as well about something different. Can you wait here?"

"Well, I should REALLY be getting back now." She told him, trying to get around him.

Chaud looked at Yuka suspiciously and Yuka looked at Dr. Hikari with pleading eyes.

Alpha watching the whole thing and didn't even notice Protoman come in through a link onto the main network. "What's wrong with your operator?"

Alpha jumped a foot in the air and whirled around to face the red navi. "P-Protoman! Oh, Yuka, Uhhhhh, she just…It's hard to explain."

Alpha's mind went blank as she vainly tried to think of an excuse.

Dr. Hikari found it hilarious. He started to laugh just as Chaud was about to physically pull Yuka back into the room and force her to say what was wrong. Everyone turned to stare at the laughing scientist. Yuka was hurt that he would think this was funny. She started to pout and went over to the computer pick her PET up and called Alpha in.

"I'll be at home if you find out anything." She told him.

Dr. Hikari stopped laughing and walked over to Yuka. "I'm sorry; I'll get this done as soon as I can, alright?"

Yuka nodded and smiled walking towards the door, but just before she got there she tripped over a wire and crashed to the floor, her hat coming off in the process.

Chaud did nothing but stare.

Yuka muttered silently and stood up. She looked at Chaud and quickly said "Please Chaud, don't tell anyone. It's really important and embarrassing"

Dr. Hikari walked to Chaud and put his hand on his shoulder. "I'll explain it all if you can de me a favor."

Chaud, for once in his life, speechless, nodded and followed the scientist into his office leaving Yuka, Alpha and Protoman outside. Yuka, looking like she was about to cry again sighed and sat down on a stool. "This is not a good day."

Protoman cleared his throat. "May I ask how this happened?"

Alpha looked at him. "Well, during the cat virus incident it seems some of the data may have gotten into our link. We don't know how it happened but well, it looks like Yuka got infected with the cat virus."

Protoman nodded. "That makes sense, I guess."

Yuka gave half and ear to the conversation, thinking about what was going to happen. Now that Chaud knew, Yuka was really embarrassed. She knew that Dr. Hikari was going to ask Chaud if she could stay with him. _'Why him? Anyone but that conceited jerk!'_

Chaud and Dr. Hikari came out of the office and Chaud sighed. "Well, looks like you got yourself into another predicament huh?"

Yuka stood up ready to launch herself and Chaud. "Do you think I tried to make this happen? It's not like I wake up every morning thinking what kind of trouble I can cause!"

Chaud smirked. "Well, you do look good with those ears."

Yuka blushed and glared at Chaud. "Hm."

Dr. Hikari smiled and went over to them. "Now then, it's settled. Yuka, you will stay with Chaud until this problem, is solved."

Yuka looked at him with surprise. "Me stay with Chaud?" Yuka knew this was coming.

He nodded. "You can't stay home unless you wish to explain things to your mother. This way we can just say you two are on a Net mission together."

Yuka decided that made some sense. Chaud sighed and pulled out his cell phone. "Hello, will you send down a car to pick me up." and then hung up.

Dr. Hikari smiled. "See? It's all taken care of. Yuka, I want you to be patient. Until the cat virus is recaptured or found you won't be able to return to your original form. Understand?" Yuka nodded sullenly.

Chaud looked out the window and announced coldly "The ride is here. Put on your things and follow me."

"Jeez, did you drink your coffee cold this morning or something?" muttered Yuka.

"Actually, yes, I did. However I just wish to get home as soon as possible seeing as how I have a meeting in the next hour and I wish to get there."

Yuka blushed as she got into the car with Chaud.

* * *

Yuka walked into the mansion with awe. She was amazed by the sheer size of it; it seemed that whoever was in charge of the house like to flaunt their wealth almost as much as Yai.

"If it's servants you're worried about don't. This house is run completely on programs and Protoman."

"Whoa! This place is bigger than Yai's if that's possible." Yuka looked around at the huge mansion, whose interior was even more impressive than the exterior.

Chaud walked up behind Yuka and pulled off the hat. Before she could protest he said "That doesn't look very comfortable and I want you to know you're safe in here. Now I gotta go. I will be back in a few hours." He then turned around and went back into the rain, leaving her all alone inside the empty mansion.

"I feel like a little kid being dropped off at the babysitters." Yuka muttered

Alpha giggled. "Just try to stay out of trouble for his sake."

In about 5 hours Chaud returned home. He called out for the brunette and received no answer. Chaud sighed and went up stairs calling out her name again. After this he called out Alpha's name and still received no answer. Starting to feel a bit panicked he plugged in Blues and asked him to search the premises.

"Chaud, I found Yuka." Protoman told him 5 minutes later with the barest hint of amusement in his voice.

"Thank goodness. I thought she'd already gotten into trouble."

"She's upstairs in the third guest bedroom on the left hand side."

"But I called up there. Didn't she hear me?" he asked as he went up the stairs.

"I believe you should go look for yourself, Chaud." Protoman told him.

Chaud looked at Protoman and gave his own half grin. "This will be interesting if you're this amused."

Protoman disappeared into the link to find Alpha searching the computer files.

"Alpha, Chaud's home."

Alpha stopped what she was doing and smiled at Protoman. "Ah, you're back. Yuka will be happy. She's been complaining all day."

Protoman just pointed out of the monitor for Alpha to see the room Yuka was in and the room Chaud was going into. Just then Chaud came into the room and looked in. A broad grin graced his lips as he fought down laughter. In the very center of the bed, curled up in tightly around a ball of yarn was Yuka.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rockman.exe. or Megaman Nt Warrior It belongs to CAPCOM and SHOPRO.

Three days had passed since Yuka came to Chaud's mansion. Needless to say that the cat virus was getting worse for her all she ever wants to do is cat stuff and she was getting bored. Bored enough to do her homework without Alpha telling her, bored enough to attempt to sneak out on numerous occasions, and bored enough to prank Chaud. Last time she did that, a wet and covered-in-flour Chaud chased her through out the house.

The latter did not work out at all, in fact Yuka hid in her room for a good 12 hours before she got the courage to use the bathroom. This presented another problem, her newly acquired fear of water. She did take baths, only instead of getting into the tub; she would wash herself with a rag. However it bothered Chaud that she didn't take a decent shower in three days. She took one the first night she stayed and shivered in her room all night to the point where Chaud actually felt sorry for her. But now all his sympathy was gone and partially in a need for vengeance. Chaud came up with a plot to get Yuka into the built in hot tub that was already ready for her.

Yuka came downstairs late evening and saw Chaud reading a book. She looked over his shoulder curiously to see what he was reading. But before she could read anything, Chaud slammed the book and glared at Yuka who backed away slowly from his glare.

"Heh, I bet you're still mad about the flour thing, huh?"

Chaud gave a wide, poisonous grin and looked at Yuka with his hard blue eyes. "Of course not, I am the vice-president of Blaze Quest Games and as such I rise above being upset about your childish antics."

Yuka took one look at Chaud and slowly backed out of the room.

"He's still mad isn't he, Alpha?" she asked Alpha when she was back upstairs.

"Yuka, that was a bad idea, and I told you that about a hundred times before Chaud got home. You live with the consequences, not me." She scolded her.

"You're mean."

"I'm also not stupid."

"HEY!"

-o-

Downstairs Chaud grinned reading his book, not hearing anything but his own thoughts until Protoman came in from his daily e-mail check. He took one look at the book Chaud was reading and sighed.

"Chaud, if I may. This is below you." He stated

"I don't care. First of all, this has to be done. Second of all, I can think of no other way. Lastly, I want some kind of revenge." He told him.

"Still, that is a bit harsh." Protoman said actually worried about Yuka.

"I see no other way." Chaud said, his tone signifying the end of the conversation.

Protoman sighed and prepared to leave the link. "Protoman, if you're going to Net-city, please take Alpha with you."

"Got it, Chaud." And with that said he disappeared from the link.

Chaud puts the book down and walked over to the base of the stairs. "Yuka, time for dinner!" he called.

Yuka sighed and got ready to go downstairs. After she left the room Protoman came into the computer and landed next to Alpha.

"I'm going to Net-City. Would you like to come with me?"

Alpha looked at him warily. "What's he planning?" she asked, knowing if he's leaving it might be bad. "Nothing dangerous, but I suggest you come."

Alpha groaned. "I told her that was a bad idea!"

Protoman's only reply was a grin as he pixilated out into the net. Alpha sighed and followed, filled with a sense of foreboding.

Downstairs, Chaud and Yuka both ate in silence. Chaud continued to read his book as he ate the soup that was for dinner. That dang book was making her curious. Yuka awkwardly ate. She told Chaud she was sorry, what more did he want? Some people just can't take an innocent joke. The flour washed out with water, didn't it? After dinner Yuka got ready to go back upstairs for the rest of the night.

"Wait, Yuka!" Chaud called from down the hall, holding something in his hands. He walked over to her and tossed a round object to him grinning. "I think you forgot this in the living room." He said

Yuka looked at the object and saw it was the ball of yarn she had found on his first day in the mansion. She blushed furiously and went up stairs without a word.

Chaud continued to grin and quietly followed Yuka upstairs.

Upstairs, Yuka was idly playing with the yarn ball on her bed. After a minute she noticed a faint odor coming from the yarn, it almost smelled like mint. Feeling somewhat giddy she crouched on the bed and pounced on the ball. The yarn bounced away from her and in another surge of energy, she bounded after it on all fours. She batted at it and pounced on it, as it slowly unraveled. Chaud had to fight to keep down his laughter while watching the spectacle; he didn't want to give his position and possibly his plot away to Yuka. After 10 minutes of the pouncing, Yuka's room was a mess. The cover was off the bed and there was a faint minty odor in the air. The yarn ball was completely unraveled and entwined around Yuka's body. Yuka on her part couldn't even move, and it wasn't because of the yarn. Chaud laughed and came into the room. Yuka dimly realizing what had happened did the only thing she could do, glare. This made Chaud laugh even harder. Then he went over to Yuka and started to untangle her from the yarn and picked her up.

Yuka struggled but couldn't break Chaud's grip. Chaud shifted his hold on Yuka and pulled the last of the yarn from her body.

"You knew this was coming." Chaud told her. "I always get my revenge."

"Chaud, I swear…" Yuka tried to find the words to say but they were lost in her muddled thoughts. Something about that dang ball of yarn messed with her head.

"Come on, you're taking a bath."

"You do know that I'm girl, pervert!"

"Somehow that doesn't faze me. I'm a mature young adult." He said bluntly.

Yuka started to struggle, but Chaud's grip firm held her still as he carried her out of the room. He went over to his room and put Yuka on the bed. When Yuka heard the sound of running water she put her ears back to block out the sound. Chaud came back into the room and sighed. He knew this part would be awkward but if he waited too long the effects of the cat nip would wear off. He nervously reached down and pulled off Yuka's shirt and then he took off her shorts, leaving her in her underwear and bra. Yuka actually looked grateful when Chaud looked away from her body when he picked her back up and went towards the bathroom. Yuka's and Chaud's faces were an equal shade of red. But Yuka's was replaced by white as they went into the bathroom.

"Ah! No way! There's too much water! Don't you know that cats hate water?!"

The cat nip didn't last quite as long as Chaud was hoping as Yuka's strength was returning. Quickly he carried the girl to the huge tub and dumped her in. With a yelp Yuka went tumbling into the water. Still affected by the drug, she was unable to keep her head above water and she sunk in the huge tub. Chaud reached down and pulled her up. Glaring at him through her wet bangs, Yuka decided then and there that Chaud would pay dearly. 10 minutes later Chaud had managed to get Yuka clean as well as him and most of the bathroom. Chaud and Yuka were down to a glaring match. Chaud has his hands on Yuka's shoulders and nothing to loose at this point. He had finally gotten even with her.

"You wouldn't dare." Yuka hissed with her ears bending back.

Chaud smirked and dunked the girl under the water. After 10 seconds Yuka came up sputtering and coughing but quite clean and rinsed off.

Chaud pulled Yuka out of the tub and after much yelling and growling on both sides Yuka was dry and in bed and Chaud was… exhausted.

He looked at the now half asleep Yuka and sighed. Maybe Protoman was right, this wasn't such a good idea after all.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Alpha and Protoman came back about a half hour later to see the upstairs looking something like a water war zone. The room was still in a shambles. There was water everywhere including the ceiling. The bathroom was so disastrous that both NetNavis were slightly worried about their Net Ops. They found them both curled up next to each other on Chaud's bed fast asleep. Alpha 'awed' at the sight while Protoman sighed and started up the cleaning programs to get rid of the mess before Chaud wakes up. One of the first things he did was hide the book Chaud had been reading.

"Protoman?" Alpha asks as she took one quick look at the book before it was hidden.

"Yeah?" he responded, not really looking at her.

"Just what was that book anyway?"

Protoman smiled. "Chaud was reading a book on cat care."

Alpha laughed. "I hope Yuka doesn't find out."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The next morning Chaud woke up to something soft pressed up against him. He looked down and saw Yuka curled up against his chest. Her ears tickled Chaud's face each time he would exhale on top of her head. He sat up trying to move in a more comfortable position. Finally he managed to half turn Yuka's body so that she was on her back. When Yuka felt that she wasn't in a comfortable curled position she immediately curled up into a tight ball again. Chaud smiled and went back to sleep. Yuka woke up some time later and was pressed up against Chaud again and felt his arm around her. She thought about getting up but then decided that she was too comfortable and she really liked being in his arms, even if it's only temporary and he has no idea that his arm is around her, she just wants the moment to last before they both wake up and start yelling at each other. So she went back to sleep to savor the last moments. Both finally got up and out of bed two hours later much to the dismay of Protoman and Alpha who were enjoying the peace.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yuka and Chaud were in fairly good moods for the next week however, Chaud became increasingly protective. Chaud he found himself thinking about the welfare of the brunette more and more. Yuka was not enjoying the attention. Sure she always wanted Chaud to care about her more than a best friend or a sister figure, but he refused to let her take one step outside. Before Chaud was about to go on one of his father's business meetings, Yuka got ready to give him a piece of her mind.

"Now make sure you don't order out, that's too risky. And whatever you do don't go outside. Don't invite anyone over and don't answer the phone unless it's me or Protoman." Chaud recited.

Yuka's ears went back and she glared at Chaud. "I am sick of this! I want to go outside for at least 20 minutes! I hate having all these rules! Why do I have to follow what you say, anyway? Who's gonna want to kidnap me out in the middle of nowhere?!"

"Because you have no sense of danger, when you are about to get hurt or when you go too far you don't stop or ask for help. You would end up endangering yourself. That's why." Chaud told her in annoyance. It's quite obvious why she can't go outside.

"So you don't trust me? You don't think I can take care of myself?" She told him.

"That's not what I meant." Chaud exasperated.

Yuka pouted. "Whatever, I'm going to my room. Good bye." She stormed upstairs and slammed the door.

"Good-bye Yuka…" Chaud said to empty air. Then he sighed and went out the door with a bad feeling.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Yuka paced back and forth in a fit of rage in her room. "I can't believe he said that! I don't care; I'm getting out of here."

Alpha was upset to see Yuka so angry; she always did something crazy when she's angry. "Please calm down. Chaud has a security system around the house, you've never made it out before and he isn't here to get you out of the traps."

"I don't care. Being trapped somewhere is better than staying here." She huffed as she pulled a large black hoodie over her head. She was wearing a white t-shirt under it and her normal shorts and shoes. She pulled on a baseball cap with the Protoman's insignia on it and pulled the black hood over it so only the symbol and the bill of the hat could be seen. She curled her tail around her waist under the hoodie to make sure it wouldn't show. The hoodie came well past her hips but she didn't care. Deciding she was ready she picked up her PET and slipped it into the pocket.

"You can come if you want to; I'm leaving regardless of what you do."

Alpha sighed and went into her PET. Someone needs to make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble.' She thought.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chaud's security system was something to be reckoned with. Made out of state-of-the-art security system from Blaze Quest Games and some of his own personal programs making his house the most well guarded places on earth. Yuka was trying to break out again and she knew Chaud's better. So figuring the 300th time would the charm she went out and got ready to sprint. Almost immediately a robot came out and started to chase her. After she has ran 50 feet three more had joined the race. Yuka pulled out her skateboard and headed towards the patio; she quickly jumped on and started to roll her way to freedom. After dodging a few more traps and robots she made it to the wall that surrounded the property. Close to it was a tree and she saw her chance. She hunched and propelled herself upward to the nearest branch. After scrambling onto the tree he turned around and stuck her tongue at the robots.

"Safe!" Yuka turned around and went to the branch that grew over the wall and dropped safely on the other side. "All right! Time to go!" Yuka darted off in the twilight and one hundred miles away on a plane, Chaud received a notice about his security system being triggered. Once outside Yuka started her evening by going to the ice cream stand and getting a big chocolate cone. Licking it happily she continued on her way to somewhere.

"Yuka, where are we going?" Alpha asked.

"To the park." She said simply.

"Wait! We can't go there, too many people!" Frantic about Chaud's warning.

"I meant the forest park, not the playground."

"Oh, and after we're done there, do you promise we'll go back to Chaud's?"

"Yes, I promise." She said exhaustedly.

"All right. But we have to leave before dark."

"Why? I can see perfectly well and I know my way back" Yuka told her.

"You know what I mean." Alpha pointed out.

Yuka laughed and finished her ice cream, before running to the park. After she got there she walked to a grassy opening between some trees and stretched out in the last rays of the sun catching up on her cat naps. Then her PET message alert went off. She asked Alpha to play the message to her.

"Yuka, where are you?!" Chaud's voice came over the PET link.

Yuka sighed in annoyance as her peace was disturbed. "I'm at the natural park; I'm on my way back now so don't have a cow."

Chaud sighed. "You almost gave me a heart attack."

Yuka shrugged. "I'm perfectly fine. I'll go home when it gets dark."

"All right. I'll see you on tomorrow." He told her.

"Bye, Chaud."

"Bye, Yuka."

Yuka sighed and hung up the PET. "Chaud's such a worry wart."

/

The next day Yuka woke up to a slam downstairs. "Oh great, he's home." she muttered.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Alpha sang from her PET.

Yuka growled and picked up her PET and went downstairs, still in her pajamas. When she saw Chaud's angered expression. She bit her lip and prepared for the lecture.

"So, you managed to actually get outside. Well congratulations, I hope you got it out of your system and that you're quite proud of yourself because you won't be going outside again until the cat virus is cured!"

Yuka gaped. "What! You're grounding me?! What for?!"

"What part of stay home' do you not understand?" He asked while crossing his arms.

"All of it. Doesn't mean I'll actually do what you say." She told him stubbornly.

Chaud sighed heavily and walked into the next room. How could she be a child all the time? When she's not on set performing she acts like she's a five year old.

Yuka came into the next room and put her hand on Chaud's shoulder. "Chaud, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you; I just wanted to do something for a change. I know what I did was wrong but you can't tell me to stay in here and expect me to do so."

Chaud half wondered if Alpha made her rehearse this before she approached him but was still somewhat touched. Ugh, what a softie I've become….' He thought.

Chaud turned around. "It's all right. But next time tell me if you want to go outside."

"I did, but you are more protective than Alpha sometimes." She laughed.

Chaud did his best to hide an oncoming blush that thankfully Yuka missed, but not Protoman and Alpha. Sometimes she wondered what it is about Yuka that makes her so clueless. Chaud sighed again and looked at Yuka, her hair was ruffled from the bed and her pajamas were wrinkled. Her tail almost seemed to have adopted a fashion similar to her hair, with the fur pointing in every direction possible. Yuka became curious under Chaud's intensifying gaze. "What, something wrong?"

Chaud looked at Yuka startled, as he was jerked out of a daydream. "Mmm? Nothing."

This time Yuka actually sensed something was different but decided not to comment on it. "Yuka, how on earth did you hide your appearance from people?"

Yuka grinned and dashed upstairs. Chaud wondered what he had said and sat down in a chair and quietly waited for the brunette's return. Yuka came back downstairs in her the clothes she wore to the park. Chaud looked at Yuka and started to laugh.

Yuka looked a bit put out. "Do I look that weird?"

Chaud finally stopped laughing after about 30 more seconds. "No, it's just that I would never think that you could actually pull something like this off."

"That's not nice." Yuka said while starting to pout.

Chaud grinned. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not."

Protoman and Alpha both sighed and got ready for another argument.

"You're right, I'm not."

Both navi's looked up very surprised.

"Ha! See I knew…. hey!"

Chaud laughed again and Yuka was perplexed. She had never known Chaud to laugh like this so often. In fact, she had never heard him laugh like this. Chaud stopped but a grin remained on his face. "How about we go to the beach, that way I'll keep an eye on you and you can get all of your energy out of your system."

Protoman and Alpha were shocked that he was offering to take Yuka somewhere.

Yuka started to jump up and down. "YES!! OCEAN, OCEAN, OCEAN!!"

Chaud smirked and pulled out his cell phone. "All right, I'll call for a car."

Yuka walked over and grabbed the cell phone out of his hand. "No it's like 7 blocks away, we're walking to the beach. Now come on!" She grabbed Chaud's wrist and pulled him out the door.

0000000000000000 It's night time, to set the mood0000000000000000

Yuka stopped a good 20 feet from the incoming tide while Chaud keep on going. He stopped until the ocean water was up to his ankles. "It's so peaceful." He said quietly

Yuka nodded, being a bit uneasy so close to the water. Being a cat sucks sometimes.

Chaud smiled. "I used to come here with my mom all the time. I don't remember but there are a ton of pictures of us here at the beach."

Yuka was stunned. Chaud never talked about his mom before. Chaud looked at the ocean for a bit longer then in a sudden swing he grabbed a handful of cold ocean spray and threw it at Yuka. The salty water hit her full in the face. This caused her to have an internal battle, should she let him get away with such a thing? Or should she get her revenge. Still that water was so wet. Yuka's pride won the battle and she tackled Chaud into the water. They resurfaced for a short moment but a mini tidal wave pushed Chaud back into the water and he stayed under. Yuka didn't pay attention at first thinking it was a ruse. But then 30 seconds passed, then 40. After almost three minutes she started to get worried. "This isn't funny! Come on up already!"

There was nothing but silence. Now she was starting to get worried.

"Chaud, I'm telling you if this is a prank I'll kill you!" She waited but still there was nothing. Just as soon as she was about to dive under the water she felt to cold, strong hands grab her ankles. She screamed at the top of her lungs and tried to wretch out of the grasp. Standing in the cold water like that had almost completely numbed her legs and the movement was limited. Yuka felt her legs get pulled from underneath and she was pulled into the water. When her entire body went below the surface she saw Chaud underwater grinning. Yuka glared at him underwater and broke the surface of the water with a gap of air. "Y-You J-jerk! I can't believe I was worried about you!"

Chaud laughed. Not just one of his polite laughs but a laugh almost as annoying. Yuka was ticked and slammed into Chaud in a full body tackle pushing him deeper into the surf. Now at chest high water they began an all out splash war. Yuka finally remembered the all too prominent fact that she was still afraid of water.

She quickly dashed from the ocean and ran up on the beach. "I can't…. believe … I just… did that." She said shaking

Chaud calmly followed and went over to the shaking girl. "It's alright, we'll go home now and get dry okay?"

Yuka nodded and followed him out of the park. When Chaud got to the parking lot he remembered that they had walked and became a bit nervous. Yuka was obviously shaking and Chaud was not exactly toasty himself. The walk home was not one of his more fond memories and he became colder as the sun set making him worry about Yuka even more. As they walked up the street that has Chaud's mansion on it the last rays of the sun had long faded behind the horizon.

Yuka ran into the house and ran upstairs to find plenty of warm blankets to burry herself. Chaud felt a small twinge of guilt but pushed it back. It was her decision after all to go to the beach to get rid of all her energy, wasn't it? Chaud sighed and prepared to take a long warm bath. But as the bath water ran he willed himself to check up on Yuka.

In her room Yuka had gathered what seemed all the blankets in the house but the one of Chaud's bed and made what looked like a giant blanked fort. Chaud saw a lump in the middle and could only guess that it was Yuka under there shivering her butt off.

Chaud sighed and left the room after turning off the lights. 'Hopefully nothing will happen.' He thought as he took his bath.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rockman.exe. or Megaman Nt Warrior It belongs to CAPCOM and SHOPRO.

The next day, Chaud went to a meeting in the morning. After checking up on Yuka and seeing she was still in bed he went to the main building and waited for the meeting to start. He was still tired and somewhat achy from the day before; he guessed that the cold water had tightened his muscles. Chaud sighed, wondering how Yuka felt. The poor girl is probably still buried under the covers she stole.

"The meeting will now start." Said one of his co-workers.

Chaud sighed and gathered his papers on the table in front of him. A man sat down next to him and Chaud recognized him as his potential investor, for whom the meeting was being conducted. Chaud sized up the man seeing him as an easy man to outwit and possible get a lot of business from. The man's advisor however was a different story. He was shrewd and didn't look very pleasant but gave off the air of someone with much experience. Just then the potential investor sneezed and went into a coughing fit. He winced and offered the man a tissue.

"Thank you, young man. I'm getting over a bad cold, but I didn't want to miss this meeting. I'm sorry for bothering the meeting."

Chaud sweat dropped and looked at his papers trying hard not to let the worry show on his face. 'It could be just a virus going around.'

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Chaud's day ended rather well. Just as predicted his company had scored a major investor and a lot of potential new business. The advisor hadn't cut in much and for that he was grateful; however, he couldn't shake the worry that he might have caught the man's cold. He put his worried behind him and prepared himself to be ready to deal with Yuka. Again, Chaud's predictions came true and he went into the house to see Yuka right where he left her. Still under the blankets, half wonder if she's suffocating under there.

"Yuka, you went into water, big deal, it's not like you drank poison or anything."

Yuka's voice came out muffled from underneath the covers, "I don't care, I still feel awful and I hate it. You should know that cats don't like water! It's your fault I'm like this!"

"I never knew you to be afraid." He mused, leaning against the door frame.

"……." Under the covers Yuka was irked.

"Oh, did I hit a soft spot, scardey-cat?" He taunted.

Yuka launched herself from under the covers. "You think this is funny?" she hissed.

Chaud nods his head. "Yes, you're upset, but seriously, get over it. I know you're scared of water but you didn't seem to mind when we were just playing, right?"

Yuka was silent for a minute. "No, I…guess not." She said slowly and blushed at the memory of the night before. It was a good memory…

"There, see? Now come down stairs, you need to eat."

"Yes, sir." Yuka grinned and easily dodged the half hearted thrown pillow in her direction and she half heartedly thrown one back and walked out the room leaving him.

"Thanks Chaud. I've been trying to get her to come out all day." Alpha told him.

Chaud shook his head trying not to blush. "I just hate to see people sulk."

Alpha smiled. "Whatever you say, Chaud."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

After dinner Yuka lied down on the couch and curled up into a ball.

"You're still tired?" Chaud asked coming into the room and smiled when she yawned.

"Yes, if you've ever read about cats, they can sleep up to 18 hours a day."

"Looks like someone did some research."

"I was bored and you were gone most of the day." She told him, eyes closed. "Did you know that you don't have any Manga?"

Chaud sighed and sat next to her. "Yeah, I know."

Yuka smiled groggily. "You should do something about that. Besides, I really didn't get much sleep last night, it was more of an 'I stayed up and shivered my butt off all night' thing."

Chaud raised an eyebrow. "And you're telling me this, why?"

"Well, if I don't then you'll ask Alpha, then I'll never hear the end of it from the both of you. It's like a lecture in stereo."

Alpha gave a short laugh from the computer. Chaud smiled and turned on the TV. Yuka lost interest quickly and Chaud couldn't find anything on so instead they talked.

"What do you do anyway? You practically run a company on your own. How?"

"Well, I go to meeting and make the bigger stock decisions. It's also my job to make sure that no one in my company is slaking off or doing anything illegal."

"Really? That sounds hard." She said, trying to stay awake.

Chaud smiled. "Not really, but it can be lonely sometimes. Though I don't mind, or at least I didn't use to."

"What made you change you mind?"

"I met a hyperactive, annoying little music star who somehow got a cat virus."

Yuka sat up and pounced on him. "Hey!"

Chaud pushed Yuka over and smiled. "Shut up, you and I both know you're possibly the most annoying person in Den Tech City…next to Lan of course."

Yuka sulked making Chaud shake his head. "You're only proving my point."

Yuka sighed and Chaud, finally finding a program he liked, turned up the volume. After about 20 minutes Yuka was asleep on Chaud's lap and Chaud was starting to drift off himself. When the program finally ended 40 minutes later he turned off the TV and got ready to wake up Yuka and go to bed. But just before he did he heard something. It was a soft rumbling sound coming from Yuka.

"Is she…. Purring?" Chaud asked quietly. He put his hand on her back and sure enough it was vibrating. Chaud smiled for what seemed to him, the millionth time since Yuka had come to live with him. He liked being able to smiled and laugh so easily. Chaud yawned and carefully moved Yuka, so he could stand and get a blanket. He found his and pulled the heavy blanket over Yuka, not really wanting to wake her up since she looked so at peace. Then Chaud went upstairs and went to bed.

* * *

The next morning Chaud woke up having a sore throat and sitting up made his head spin. He coughed and it made his throat hurt worse, causing him to wince. He stood up and swayed quickly sitting back down on his bed.

"Chaud, are you all right?" Protoman asked from his PET.

"Yeah, Protoman. It's just a head cold." He told him in a raspy voice.

"Yeah, Chaud." Protoman responded unconvinced.

Chaud took a deep breath and then he went into a coughing fit. Afterwards he stood up and after much effort, managed to get dressed and made it down stairs.

Protoman was concerned about Chaud. He seemed to be very sick and pale. His blue eyes that were normally sharp and clear were very dull; it didn't take a doctor to realize that Chaud was very sick.

"Chaud, maybe you should stay home from work today."

"It's just a head cold. I will drink some tea and go to work." He persisted.

"Right." Then Protoman disappeared from the link in a shower of pixels and appeared next to Alpha. Hoping Alpha or Yuka could convince Chaud better than him.

Alpha jumped when Protoman came into the computer, but she quickly regained her composure before Protoman finished materializing.

"What's wrong Protoman? Shouldn't Chaud be at work?"

"Chaud's sick, and he refuses to listen to me. He's insisting on going to work even though he can barely stand."

Alpha puts a hand on her chin and looked to the ground with a thoughtful expression on her face. "Well, I normally don't have issues keeping Yuka from school, so I'm afraid I have no experience in this kind of thing. Chaud is stubborn…so…"

Yuka, who was under all her blankets, was brought out of her sleep hearing two muffled voices. At first she felt no motivation to move and got ready to snuggle deeper into the warm bed but then she recognized one of the voices is Protoman. Yuka may be a clueless at times, but she knew that Protoman wouldn't come to Alpha about Chaud knowing unless it was important. Maybe Chaud already discovered the pink hair dye she bought when she went out on one of her escapes. She poked her head out from under the covers to hear "Chaud has a fever and is coughing horribly. If he goes to work, I'm he might catch something worse and possibly pass out."

Yuka came from under the covers. "Chaud's sick?"

Protoman looked over to the cat girl and nodded. "Yes, and he refuses to listen to me."

Yuka sighed. "Alright, just make sure he doesn't leave. I'm going to get dressed. Give me a few seconds and I'll meet you downstairs."

Protoman and Alpha looked at her warily, both knew she love to prank, and the last thing that was needed was a sick and upset Chaud.

Yuka shook her head. "Don't worry; I'm just making sure Chaud doesn't kill himself. I can be nice, you know. I'm going to repay him for letting me stay here."

Alpha laughed. "You just want to humiliate Chaud because he's sick."

Yuka pretended to think it over. "Well….. That too, I guess."

Protoman just shook his head and linked himself to his PET. He found Chaud getting ready to go out the door.

"There you are. I was about to leave without you." Chaud told him.

"Sorry, Chaud. I was having a quick talk with Alpha to make sure Yuka wasn't sick too." Protoman informed, taking a guess at a certain soft spot.

"Oh, and is she all right?" Chaud asked in concern.

Protoman grinned as his guess worked out perfectly. "Yeah, but we are not sure if she'll get sick or not. She's just sleeping and staying under the covers. "

Chaud looked out the door and then back upstairs. Maybe he could just pull a half day. Chaud shook his head, no, there was no way he would miss work for anything.

During his small internal battle, Yuka came downstairs quickly and shut the door.

Chaud looked up, jerked out of his thoughts. "What are you doing?"

"Making you stay home, because you're sick. You don't want to kill over do you?"

"I have to go to work for my dad."

"You can afford to miss a few days. Trust me, i'm going to be your personal nurse until you get better."

"Suddenly i feel better already."

"Nu-uh, back to bed mister. Come on, it's just one day, you'll be fine by tomorrow. Besides, everyone deserves a little unscheduled break every now and then."

Before he could protest Yuka put her hands on Chaud's shoulders and steered him out of the entrance hall. Chaud tried to twist out of her grip, and it was only then that he realized how weak he was. "All right, but only one day."

Yuka snickered. "Yes, Mr. Blaze."

Alpha sighed. "Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" she asked quietly.

"Only time will tell." Protoman sighed also.

After much pushing, shoving, and some hissing, Yuka had managed to get Chaud into bed. He was not particularly happy about any of this, but a tiny section of his mind was enjoying the attention from the brunette. He felt the heat of a small blush creep over his cheeks when she came in five minutes later. Yuka being the oblivious person she was, thought Chaud's new hue might be due to a fever. She put his hand on Chaud's forehead to check his temperature and Chaud's blush deepened.  
"Yuka, I'm fine." he pointed out.

"No, you're sick. I'm just making sure it doesn't get worse." grinning fiendishly.  
Chaud shook his head, the blush thankfully subsiding. His cheeks regained their normal flesh tone. It took him some time to realize that the both of them were flirting. It never dawned on him that something like that might actually happen.  
Yuka wondered about Chaud's sudden stop in the fast paced conversation. "Chaud?"

Chaud pretended to think about it. "Are you getting sick too?" asked Chaud nervously  
"No, I don't think so. I'm just kind of bored."  
"You're always bored Yuka."  
"Whose fault is that, I wonder."

"Well at least Chaud isn't trying to go to work anymore." said Alpha  
Protoman nodded "But, he could try to get up at any time."  
Alpha shook his head. "No, I don't think he'll be leaving any time soon."  
"What makes you say that?"  
Alpha pointed out of the security screen showing Chaud's bedroom. On the screen was Yuka curled up in a ball next to Chaud on top of the covers. Chaud was reading a novel and subconsciously scratching Yuka behind the ears.  
Protoman looked at the scene with widened eyes that were invisible to the world. Alpha, however could sense his surprise.  
"Well, it was really obvious. And Yuka will be pretty angry when she wakes up."  
"What makes you say that?" asked Protoman.  
"Yuka? Willingly letting her ears get scratched?"  
"So, he's asleep?"  
"Yeah, Yuka has taken a lot of naps lately. But it's no wonder. I mean, when I had the Cat virus, all I felt like doing was staying in stasis mode."  
Protoman sighed. "I didn't much care for the Cat Virus."  
Alpha laughed, the mental picture of a Cat Blues was just too much. Protoman scowled and glared at Alpha.  
"Your helmet multiplies your death glare." said Alpha, her giggles sub-siding.  
"How can you tell that I'm glaring at you? What if I wasn't?"  
Alpha shrugged. "Well I can tell what you're doing. It's kind of something I picked up after fighting with you for so long."  
"I need to be more discreet." Protoman giving a small smile.  
Alpha shook her head. "Well, it's still hard to tell what you're thinking because your eyes are always covered. The only reason I can tell was because I look at other signs."  
"Like what?"  
"Well, when you're really angry your mouth kinda twitches."  
Protoman smiled. "You observe quite keenly Alpha.":  
"Not really, I just like to know when you're upset so I can avoid you."  
"Am I really that scary?" Protoman asked.  
"You can be, but not that much. You're just serious that's all. I find that attractive."  
Protoman smiled and blushed. Alpha did too.

In Chaud's bedroom Yuka sneezed. She slowly woke up and felt a pleasant motion behind her ears. The motion was slow and hypnotic, almost lulling Yuka back to sleep. She was about to give in to the blanket of sleep when a faint sound reached her ears, a small rustle. Yuka lay there trying to place the sound when she heard it again. The small whisper of a sound once again reached her ears, when it hit her. It was the sound when her father stayed up late at night looking through files. It was the sound of rustling paper. Chaud must be reading a book or doing some kind of work. The rocking motion behind her ears was starting to make her wonder when she came to another realization, Chaud was scratching her ears.

Yuka quickly flicked her ears back to get Chaud to stop. She felt a fine heat creep across her cheeks. How long had she been there? When did she fall asleep? WHY WAS ENZAN SCRATHING HER EARS?!

"You awake?" asked Chaud drowsily

"Y-yes." Yuka would never give away her nervousness but her panic showed through quite clearly.

"Ah, you've been asleep for about two hours now. I was worried you might be getting sick."

"Chaud, I'm part cat. Cat's sleep. Even I know that."

Chaud grinned. "Cat's also sleep lightly, but I doubt a heard of elephants could have woken you up."

Yuka scowled. "Why were you scratching my ears?"

"Why did you change the subject?"

"Because I'm curious, tell me."

"Curiosity killed the cat."

"Satisfaction brought him back."

"I'm surprised you knew that."

"I remember papa telling me that once. But that's not important, just answer the question." Yuka sat up glaring at Chaud.

"Well I thought you might like it and when you didn't protest I kept on reading."

"I was asleep!"

Chaud shrugged carelessly, a very Un-Chaud-like thing to do.

"You've taken medicine haven't you?" asked Yuka warily

Chaud shrugged again. Yuka shook her head lightly with her ears twitching.

Chaud sunk into his pillows half asleep. "You look really cute with those ears." He said right before he fell asleep.

Yuka blushed furiously, then slowly got off the bed and padded out of Chaud's room. "Stupid Chaud." She muttered with a hand over her rapid beating heart.

Yuka went downstairs muttering to herself. Her thoughts were starting to race. Chaud had just sent her a sign even Yuka couldn't ignore.

'So much for being subtle...'

Yuka walked down the endless halls absorbed in her own thoughts. She was confused and Chaud wasn't helping. In fact, Chaud had made her situation worse. Why did he have to be so nice all of a sudden? The protectiveness, the beach, putting blankets over her while she slept on the couch… he even did nice things like making her a lunch before he left for work while she was still asleep. Yuka thought he was just being nice, but now she wasn't so sure. What's come over Chaud?

"Yuka, are you all right?" came a voice from the computer to her left.

Yuka turned to see Protoman in the PC looking at her. "Ah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Yuka-san, do you even know where you are?"

Yuka looked around. She was in a long hallway that she had never seen before. "Heh, apparently not. I have no clue. I must've been really deep in thought."

"Yuka, if I may. Did something happen between you and Chaud?"

Yuka blushed and his heartbeat raced. "H-happen?"

"I mean, did you two get into a fight?"

Yuka's heartbeat started to return to the normal. "Ah, no. He's just really tired, and he took some cold medicine."

"I see."

"Anyways, can you tell me where I am?"

Protoman nodded. "This mansion has a state of the art security system. So far you've somehow managed to evade the traps but if you had taken one more step you would have been caught."

"This place is worse than Yai's mansion…" said Yuka; sweat dropping.

"Well, as long as you follow my instructions you should be fine Yuka."

Yuka bristled. She was used to taking Alpha's suggestions, not Protoman' orders. "All right, I'll follow you then." She said forcing a smile

Blues either ignored the smile or didn't notice it; instead he disappeared in his pixel shower and appeared down the hall three monitors away. "Come this way and make sure you don't step on any of the circles in the carpet."

Yuka looked down at the carpet and realized for the first time that its pattern was dark read squares with black dots in the middle. Yuka wondered what the black dots did but she decided to ask Chaud later instead of finding out for herself. Five minuets later Yuka came out of the carpet hallway and ended up in a polished white hallway adjacent to the carpeted one.

Protoman appeared in the monitor on the wall. "I've disabled the security measures of this hallway. You can just walk through."

"All right then. Thanks a lot." Yuka told him sincerely. She walked cautiously through the hall hoping that Protoman was telling the truth. She really didn't want to get caught in something again. Spending the entire day in a net is an experience one only wants to have once. Sure enough, Yuka got out of the hallway and into the next hall just fine. She also got through the other halls without any harm or embarrassment.

"Okay, Yuka, this is the last hallway. After this there are no more hallways with this security system."

"Thank goodness. I was starting to feel uneasy."

She walked through the last hallway which was a hallway with portraits of Chaud's family. Yuka finally exited the enormous hall and turned left.

"Yuka not that way!!" Protoman exclaimed urgently.

Yuka quickly turned around and triggered a thin red beam that went across the floor. Just then Yuka saw the silent alarm go off.

"Oh crap." She said quietly.

"Yuka-san, don't move. This hall triggers a trap door that will dump you into Chaud basement."

Yuka froze. "Can you disable it?" asked Yuka through gritted teeth

"I'm trying. Once an alarm is triggered, it is very hard to turn it off."

"Obviously. That Chaud." Said Yuka; under her breath.

Protoman sighed, Chaud was right; Yuka wasn't the easiest person to get along with. Alpha was a lot easier to give orders and suggestions too. Alpha may object but at least she followed them.

Yuka's tail was starting to hurt from being kept still for so long. She didn't even realize it till that minute, but she had very little control over her tail's actions.

Please don't move.' She begged her tail. Just a few more minutes and the alarm system will be turned off.'

Her tail gave a very small twitch.

"Yuka, I'll be done soon. If you move now then we'll both be trapped."

Yuka laughed nervously. "We don't want that do we?"

Protoman shook his head and went back to the program.

Did Chaud give him a sense of humor program?' Yuka wondered. She kept staying very still and trying her hardest not to move. Which was very hard for her; in fact, if Alpha was there she would say that Yuka had never stayed that still, this long, in her life.

"Almost, Yuka." Said Protoman, finally starting to understand just how hard standing like that was for the human.

Yuka's tail gave one final twitch.

"Oh… crap…."

/Security System Activated/ said an electronic voice. Then both Protoman and Yuka disappeared into separate traps.

--

Chaud yawned and turned over in his sleep while Alpha started to wonder where Yuka and Protoman were.

"Maybe Yuka got lost?" wondered Alpha. "Hopefully Protoman will find her soon." Because who knew what Yuka would do before she actually asked for help.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rockman.exe. or Megaman Nt Warrior It belongs to CAPCOM and SHOPRO.

* * *

Protoman felt himself get pulled into a security program as he fell through the system. He landed on a hard surface and had the air knocked out of him. He lay there for a few seconds trying to register what had just happened. First he was trying to disable the security system so he and Yuka-san could leave. Then Yuka tripped an alarm, after that he tried to disable the trap then……  
Protoman sighed inwardly; Yuka must have moved. So now he was in an internet trap and Yuka was currently in Chaud's basement. This was certainly turning out to be a wonderful day.  
At least Chaud isn't at his office on the verge of collapsing. And you got to spend the whole morning with Alpha too.' Added another thought.

Protoman ignored the second thought but found he was having a hard time. How could he care for anyone besides Chaud? He was a navi, built with programs, data and files. His programming didn't have any more emotions then necessary. In fact, it had taken eight years with Chaud just to start caring for him as much as he did. Really, most of his attachment started out of pity, he felt that Chaud was one of the smartest and quick witted boys he had ever known. Yet his father did his intelligence no justice. Only using his son to make sure his empire lasted when he died, giving the boy no true fatherly feelings.  
Protoman wondered vaguely when he started to think of himself as Chaud's father figure. He certainly never felt himself so bold even seven or eight months ago. But now, he realized that he truly thought of himself as Chaud's guardian, and why not? He had been taking care of him since his mother died, the man who called himself his father certainly never did anything to prove his honored title. But, again, when did he think of himself of being such an important being in Chaud's life? Before he just saw himself as a program created to serve and protect the CEO and Vice-President of IPC. So, when did he start to think of himself as a conscious being?  
Could it be when he met Alpha?  
Protoman shook his head. Long dormant and never used emotions stirred deep down when he thought about the cheerful navi. Being able to speak her mind, talk freely with her operator, and in general she possessed a freedom that Protoman was envious of the day he met her. Envy, this was an interesting thought.  
Protoman liked to take hold of his thoughts and analyze them, but for some reason, this time it was uncomfortable. He treated himself as a program, because that's what he was programmed to do. But, Alpha didn't treat him as a program. She never had, she always talked to Protoman as she talked to the other navies or Yuka or Chaud. Maybe that was Protoman's first realization to his own thoughts and feelings.  
He had never before been treated like a true equal. Yes, Chaud did look up to him in some ways, but he was still looked down on. By Chaud, by Chaud's father and he was ignored by anyone else who worked with Chaud or he Net battled with. Alpha's and Yuka's for that matter, introduction to his life had opened new doors and possibilities just by being treated like any other person, human or navi. Alpha and Yuka's ability to not be able to see who was human and who was navi puzzled Protoman at first. It was so simple, one was alive and the other was data. Yet, the two laughed and joked and existed as though there was no barrier, the only time they were navi and operator was when they Net battled. Going back to the first thought, when did he start realizing he had his own conscious and feelings?

Of course it was his introduction to Alpha that sparked something. But was it the small navi that awoke his feelings?  
Protoman came out of his dream world and looked around for the first time at his surroundings. He was in an energy cage completely and utterly trapped. Normally Protoman would have found this humiliating but for some reason it didn't bother him. In fact he only felt a minor annoyance towards the one who had gotten him there in the first place. Protoman resisted the urge to go over and ram his head into the energy "wall." He had been sitting there for the past ten minutes thinking about his humanity when he completely forgot about Yuka. Who knows what kind of trouble she had gotten into be that time?  
Protoman sighed and opened screens inside his little dome and looked for where Yuka might be. When he finally found Yuka, she was lying on the basement floor, seemingly unconscious. Protoman on his part was handling his newly analyzed emotions very well, he found that he was half grateful and half worried. At least he wasn't in any immediate trouble.

/  
"Yuka , Yuka are you all right?"  
A quiet, firm voice reached Yuka's ears, pulling her out of her temporary nap.

"Yuka?"  
Yuka ears flicked to pinpoint the source of the sound. At first she thought it was Chaud but the voice was too deep to be his. Yuka's head was pounding and she decided not to think about it too hard. Maybe she could figure out where she was first.  
She remembered Chaud getting sick, then she remembered getting lost, then the trap then……Yuka groaned.  
"Yuka, are you okay?" Protoman asked again  
Yuka put her hands under her body and pushed up shakily sitting up. She rubbed her throbbing head and looked around for where to voice was coming from.  
Protoman opened the video link in the small computer he was in to allow Yuka to see him. "Over here." He said  
"Protoman!" Yuka was surprised to see the red navi in the trap.  
Protoman nodded and Yuka blushed. What she said sounded dumb three seconds after she had said it, of course it was Protoman. Who else led her around the house trying to get out of Chaud's death house?  
"Are you okay?" Protoman asked a third time.  
Yuka's brain finally registered the question and she nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Is there any way out of here?"  
Protoman shook his head. "We're going to have to wait for Chaud and Alpha to find us."  
"How long will that take?" Yuka asked warily.  
"Most likely a few hours." He responded  
"I hope he feels like going to his basement soon." She said as sarcastically.

/

"Chaud, I think Yuka might be in trouble." Alpha said meekly. Chaud had finally woken up some time before and now they were wondering on just where Yuka and Protoman might be.

"What gives you that idea?" asked Chaud

"Well, Yuka always seems to get into trouble when someone isn't watching her, and she hasn't tried to contact me for awhile. And I'm not saying this because I'm paranoid." Alpha stated.

Chaud, whose head was finally starting to feel clear again, mused on what could possibly be happening. His house had some very powerful electromagnetic fields, but those were only activated when there was someone in a trap. In that case Protoman would help, or at least tell Chaud something had happened.

But what if Protoman had tried to help? What if, Yuka had actually managed to get trapped along with Protoman? Chaud sighed, he knew his navi knew the computer system upside down but Yuka could certainly do something like that. Intentionally or no, it was the most likely scenario. Now, where would they be?

"Chaud?" Alpha had sat there for the last three minutes watching Chaud deep in thought. Maybe he had come up with something.

Chaud sighed. "Well, they probably fell into one of my traps. There are strong magnetic fields that are produced when a navi gets trapped to make sure their data stays inside my system, that way no one can escape. Chances are Yuka triggered the traps and Protoman was caught by surprise."

"Do you really think that could happen?" Alpha asked

"Only one way to find out." Said Chaud. He got out of bed with a groan, and set his wobbly legs on the floor; he counted to three and braced his legs willing them to carry his boy weight. Chaud swayed but stayed firm and didn't fall back on the bed.

"Chaud! Protoman will kill me if he finds out I let you get out of bed." Alpha told him; starting to get worried all over again.

Chaud walked towards the door. "Alpha, I'm really sorry to say this, but you're a navi, and you really can't do anything about it. Yuka may listen to you, Yuka may have to listen to you, but I don't. I'm going to help them."

Chaud's speech' struck Alpha hard, she never even realized that she really did have little say about what happened in the real world. Her only connection was Yuka.

Chaud noticed he had hit the navi pretty hard. He sighed and picked up Alpha's PET. "Listen, I didn't mean that in a cruel or bad way, I just meant that…"

"I can't tell you what to do." Finished Alpha. "Isn't that right?"

"Well, that's a pretty blunt way to put it, but yes." Chaud started to walk down the hall outside of his bed room, towards the main control unit of his house.

"You're saying I'm blunt?" asked Alpha with a hint of laughter. "This is coming from the guy who just five seconds ago told me in no less simple terms that you would refuse to listen to me because you could."

Chaud looked to the side. "Well, yes, but you see…"

Alpha laughed. "I know, I know, I've seen you and Protoman battle countless times. You give the orders and he takes them, no strings attached. That's how you two work."

It was Chaud's turn to give a little smirk. "Can you deny that you and Yuka give each other instructions through sound waves?" (Her attacks are music based.)

Alpha crossed her arms. "We only do that against bad guys. There's no point to do it against other people, if we did that then people would get suspicious."

"Well, I'm sorry you took that personally, Alpha." Said Chaud

Alpha bristled. "Who said I was offended?"

Chaud had never seen Alpha so much like Yuka until that moment. It was certainly interesting, talking to his rival's navi one on one like that. He certainly had more personality than any navi he had ever seen, including Protoman. Why was it so important to Yuka and Alpha to be considered friends?

Alpha seemed to read Chaud's mind. "Yuka and I talk like this a lot. Though normally we tend to argue a bit more."

"Like sisters?"

"No, more like friends."

Chaud looked down to look at the tiled floor. "Oh."

/

Yuka was leaning up against the musty wall with her eyes closed. Her headache was finally starting to go away, but now she was starting to get bored. Even Yuka knew that getting bored while in a basement with no way out and no way of knowing when he would be rescued was bad but she couldn't help it.

"Yuka, are you sure you did not damage anything in your fall?" Protoman asked.

"Yes, I'm positive. Are you sure there is no way out of here?" she asked. Protoman nodded his head; Yuka in turn gave another sigh. "There has to be something I can do. I hate being helpless!" she said, clenching her fist.

Protoman nodded. "I know; I am quite helpless when it comes to helping Chaud."

Yuka looked up into the computer. "What do you mean?"

"What you did today, Yuka, is something that no one but Chaud's father would have been able to do." Protoman paused then added. "Only, Chaud's father does not care enough to think about his son's health."

Yuka's eyes widened, she had never heard him talk like that. "Do you mean… how I pulled him into bed and made him stay home?" asked Yuka.

Protoman nodded. "I can't tell Chaud what he should or shouldn't do, I am his navi. I am a program comprised of data and AI software. Why should he listen to me?"

"That's wrong." Yuka stated bluntly.

Blues looked at Yuka and saw she was dead serious. "What do you mean, Yuka?"

"First of all, Chaud cares about you more than anyone in the world, it's really obvious. Second of all, I refuse to think Chaud still thinks like that, he's a lot different from when I first met him, and lastly you're exactly what you said. An AI program has the ability to take on human emotions and learn from what it is shown and told. Heck, look at Megaman and Lan! The only reason he's like that is because of Lan and his friends! So, in a need for friendship, what he was taught was that humans are good, and then he easily made friends with everyone. But! Point being, you are more human than you think Protoman, and Alpha will be the first to tell you that." Yuka made little gestures and motions throughout her speech making Protoman smile a bit. It was amazing how similar Yuka and Alpha were when it came down to basic ideas and thoughts.

"I can see where you make a strong point Yuka but…"

Yuka cut him off. "Don't debate please, I can't debate well, argue yes but as far as making a point and sounding smart, ask Alpha." She laughed.

Protoman smiled. "I'll take that into consideration next time."

Yuka blinked. "Did you just smile?" she asked, a little freaked out. Yuka couldn't recall one time in her life that he had seen Blues smile.

Protoman nodded. "Yes. I, as other navi's have the ability to smile."

Yuka blushed. "I didn't mean it that way. I just…"

"I know, but I just find it interesting how amazingly like Alpha you are." He said

"I'm like Alpha? Ha! That's funny, we may be similar, but Alpha and I don't have much in common." Said Yuka

I wouldn't be too sure about that.' Protoman thought. "Yes, Yuka."

Yuka made a face then giggled.

/

Chaud finally found the main computer and typed in the pass code as Alpha took a look around to see where Yuka and Protoman might possibly have ended up. It was clear they were in the basement, but which basement, well, that was a problem. Alpha finally managed to pinpoint a general location from Protoman's data signal and narrowed it down to a 50 cubic meter area. Big, but smaller then what they had to work with before.

"Well, let's go find your rebellious Yuka and my navi." Chaud stated. He picked up Alpha's PET and walked to the elevator to take them downstairs. Alpha was unusually quiet, which surprised Chaud as he was used to the navi's chatter. "Is anything wrong?" Chaud asked.

Alpha shifted in her PET. "Um… well, Chaud, can you not call Yuka-kun like I own her?"

Chaud looked surprised. "Why not? You look after her and scold her like…"

"Well… the reason is because I liked being treated as her friend. I like being seen as a normal navi, as I'm sure Yuka likes being seen as a normal human." Chaud swallowed the urge to cough. "We are friends first. Besides, I'm sure that's how she sees us."

Chaud nodded. "I can see that. Well, I'm sorry; I didn't mean to offend you."

"No!" Alpha said loudly. "You didn't! I'm just saying that we're more comfortable being seen as friends."

"And when you are alone?" asked Chaud, intrigued.

"Yuka only calls me when he is either scared, stressed or he feels like being emotional. I bet you can guess how often THAT happens."

Chaud nodded. "I'm sure."

"So, we both have our own lives, and they're very different. Plus, I like being best friends; it's not something you hear very often!"

"No, I guess not." Said Chaud softly.

/

Protoman looked at Yuka as she paced to room. "Yuka, you're going to wear yourself out." He pointed out after ten minutes.

"I can't help it. I don't like being in here." Said Yuka

"Well, I don't either, but aren't you a little tired?"

"No. I'm wondering why Alpha hasn't come yet."

"Yuka. Forgive me, but can't you just call' Alpha?" he asked

Yuka blinked. "What, you mean through sound waves?" Protoman nodded. "Can't."

"Why not?"

"There's too much electrical stuff going on in this house. The way our link works Alpha and I converse via musical impulses or vibrations, your house has so much current running through it, and Alpha and I are far apart that it's technically impossible to hear each other." She explained best she could.

"So, magnetic fields?" Protoman questioned.

"Huh?"

"You and Alpha, when you talk however you do, that means that you're both vulnerable to magnetic fields."

Yuka blinked. "I… don't know…never really though about it."

"Have you tried contacting Alpha lately?"

"Yeah, I tried a few minutes ago, I can't hear him."

/I wonder about what. / He thought to himself.

Yuka grinned and hummed. "Alpha."

Protoman was puzzled at Yuka's random act, but soon discovered the reason as the door whooshed open and Chaud came in, holding Yuka's PET.

"Alpha!" Yuka bounded towards Chaud snatching up her PET and talking with her navi excitedly.

"Yeah, glad to see you too." Chaud said as he walked over to Protoman. "You okay?" he asked

Protoman nodded. "Yes, Chaud. Yuka and I just got caught about two hours ago."

"Two hours must've been rough."

An extremely fine red tinge appeared on his checked for a split second. "Well, she seemed fine with it…"

"Yeah, I understand." Chaud nodded. "Let's go back upstairs, it's cold down here."

"Yes, Chaud."

Chaud turned to leave to room but was glomped by the overenthusiastic Cat girl before he could tell Cat to go. "Thankyouthankyouthankyou…"

"For what?" Chaud fought the heavy blush that was coming onto his cheeks.

Yuka looked up at Chaud, still hugging him. "Because you got us out. Now, let's get out of here, I'm hungry!"

Alpha laughed. "Yep! I can tell, maybe you should try not to wander off like that next time."

Yuka ran out of the room. "Be quiet Alpha." Their little argument faded as they went down the hall.

"Chaud, are you all right?" asked Protoman.

Chaud shook his head. "I'm fine. Perfectly, fine. Go make sure they don't get lost."

"Yes, Chaud." Protoman went through the link that Chaud had opened to greet Alpha in his PET. Chaud stayed behind for a few minutes, pondering the strange feeling he got when he was being hugged by Yuka. He finally wrote it off as being sick and followed his comrades. "It was nothing."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rockman.exe. or Megaman Nt Warrior It belongs to CAPCOM and SHOPRO.

* * *

Yuka woke up and grinned. She had been waiting for this day for a long time, ever since she saw the black hair dye in the store she had been planning the actions she would take. Who knows, maybe Chaud would be so happy he wouldn't kill her. Maybe.

Yuka pulled out the dye and snuck into Chaud's room. She would have to be very quiet to pull off what she was going to do next. Her eyes glittered with malice; maybe being part cat wasn't so bad after all.

/

Two hours later Yuka left Chaud's bed room and went to destroy the evidence. Then she sneaked down stairs to gather the things for the next part of her plan. As she stood on tiptoe trying to get at the big bowl on Chaud's shelf, Alpha linked into the computer in the kitchen.

"Yuka!" Alpha yelled.

Yuka had balanced the big bowl on her finger tips and Alpha's yell made her jerk. The porcelain bowl plummeted but Yuka stopped it quickly enough to catch it before it met the ground. She sighed before she turned to yell at Alpha. "What did you do that for?"

Alpha crossed her arms. "You know perfectly well what. You dyed Chaud's hair!"

Yuka shrugged and hopped off the stool to place the bowl on the counter. "You've know what I was gonna do for weeks now. Don't start yelling at me this late in game."

Alpha glared at Yuka and Yuka squatted on the floor to look at a cook book. "Yuka, Chaud is going to kill you."

"So, my life had been threatened by much scarier people Alpha." Yuka said still looking at the cook books.

"That's not the point! The point is…" Alpha finally took notice of what Yuka was doing, "Uhhhh, Yuka?"

Yuka finally found a cook book to her suiting and pulled it off the shelf. "Yeah?"

"Why are you planning now?" Alpha asked warily

Yuka sighed. "I'm just making chocolate, today is Valentines you know."

"So, you're trying to poison him?" asked Alpha, incredulously.

Yuka almost fell over. "NO! I'm trying to do something nice. Now go away, I don't want you here to insult my cooking."

Alpha tried again. "Yuka, you can't cook."

Yuka glared at Alpha. "Says who?"

"Says your mother… Yuka, last time you tried baking something it blew up. Everyone thought we were under a virus attack!"

Yuka blushed. "Alpha, just be quiet. I'm gonna do this and nothing will blow up. Okay?"

Alpha sighed. "All right… if you say so Yuka."

Yuka brightened up. "Besides! I'm not going to use the stove this time! I'm making cookies!"

Alpha face faulted. "Right, I'm assured now."

Yuka laughed and tied on an apron. "You know, the hair code for black is 10011101101 if you're interested."

Alpha glared at Yuka. "I won't stoop to your level." She huffed and exited the computer.

"Whatever you say Alpha." Yuka followed the instructions as carefully as she possibly could, whether Alpha believed her or not she really did want it to turn out good. For her and Chaud's sake.

Alpha flew through the halls of the cyber mansion looking for Protoman. She needed advice and she wanted to make sure that when he saw Chaud he didn't go after Yuka. Alpha finally found Protoman in the replica of Chaud's room looking at Chaud. Poor Protoman appeared to be in shock.

Alpha came carefully into the room with a nervous expression, "Uhhhh, Protoman?"

She saw Protoman's shoulders shake. Alpha winced and wondered if he was really angry. "Ahhh, listen Protoman, this is just Yuka's idea of a joke, she really didn't mean anything by it, honest."

Protoman turned to face Alpha and to Alpha's utter astonishment he was… "Laughing!?"

Protoman quickly regained his somber self. "Ah, yes, Alpha. I didn't see you."

Alpha looked at Protoman strangely. "No, obviously not. Protoman were you…."

"Yuka definitely has her way on holidays doesn't she?"

Alpha nodded. "Chaud was just too much of a target I guess. You're not mad?"

Protoman shook his head. "Why would I be?" he asked

"N-no reason." Alpha replied.

"Maybe we shouldn't be in their little feud. Want to go to the new battlechip shop that opened in the new Cyber Mall?" Protoman asked

"Sure! I definitely don't want to be here when he wakes up." Alpha smiled.

Protoman sighed. "Also, Chaud still has some catnip from last time."

Alpha winced. "Okay let's go." She said quickly.

Protoman asked, surprised. "You're not going to tell Yuka?"

"Nope, if Chaud does use it, she deserves it!" Alpha huffed.

Protoman gave Alpha a smile. "Well, you do have a little malevolence to you."

Alpha looked a little awed at the fact that Protoman was smiling at her. She blushed and looked at the floor. "N-not really. I just…" Alpha never finished. "Let's go!" she said and linked into the mainstream net link.

Protoman linked to catch up to Alpha leaving the couple alone in the house.

/

Chaud stirred under his covers. Just recently getting over a cold, he was still stiff and somewhat sore from the days that he had been in bed. Yuka, being the caring person that she is, forced him to stay in bed the next day as well. Actually, Yuka had turned off Chaud's alarm clock, but that's a different story. He woke up and got out of bed, yawning and walking to the medicine cabinet to get his cold medicine. He looked into the mirror and his eyes widened, not in shock either.

"Yuka!!" He bellowed.

/

Yuka sniggered and put her now finished cookies into the fridge. She started to clean up the dishes when she heard the slamming of a door upstairs and the sound of feet coming down the stairs. She continued to scrub the sticky brown remains from the dishes as Chaud came into the kitchen, still in his pajamas. His hair was flyaway and his eyes flashed with anger. "WHAT IS THIS!" he asked pointing to his head.

Yuka didn't even look, she couldn't trust himself to look and not laugh, so instead she continued to wash the dishes. "Happy Valentine's Day, Chaud." She said cheerfully.

Chaud turned a bright shade of pink that contrasted nicely with his hair; he opened and closed his mouth like before spinning around on his heel and walking out of the kitchen.

Chaud walked through the halls muttering. He was so much more dignified then what Yuka reduced him to. The pranks and all of the jokes, it was all so, so, childish!

Not to mention, Yuka looked really cute in an apron.

Chaud shook his head and went into the shower, maybe the dye would wash out.

/

Yuka finished drying the dished and put them back into the places that she found them. Even though Chaud had a dish washer, she really didn't feel like trying to decipher the high tech device, and she sure wasn't going to try to operate it without doing so first. Bad images of bubbles all over the house were brought to mind…Shudder.

After cleaning the dishes Yuka walked into the main living room and flopped on the red couch. The piece of furniture was easily bigger then twice her size, but it was very comfy, perfect for naps. Yuka curled up around a black pillow and started to drift into slumber land when her head was immersed in the black velvet of another pillow.

"Is this permanent?" Chaud asked in a very calm voice

Yuka struggled and pushed the pillow out of her face. Chaud loosened up and Yuka gasped for breath. "What? No! It should come out in a few days. Give it time."

"A…. what!?" he yelped

Yuka shrugged. "Wear a hat if it bothers you that much."

It took all Chaud had not to punch Yuka then and there. Instead he got an even worse idea. "So, uh… what were you doing in the kitchen?" Chaud asked

Yuka smiled, looking very cat like. Her tail twitched with excitement. "Mmm, why don't you go see?" she laughed

Chaud quickly turned around to hide his blush and started to walk to the kitchen. "I-I'll do that." He said

Chaud walked into the kitchen and looked in the fridge. Sitting there was a pan filled with brown squares; they looked very nice too, though Chaud was very wary. Who knew if Yuka put anything in them?

Then Chaud got a very evil idea. He silently snuck upstairs so as not to alert Yuka.

/

Yuka was watching TV on the couch when Chaud came back down stairs. Chaud brought in the plate of cookies and pointed at it. "You made these?"

Yuka nodded. "Yeah, I got bored after dying your hair."

Chaud sighed and flopped on the couch next to Yuka. "I take it I'm inclined to eat some?"

Yuka glared at Chaud. "Geez, it's not like anyone is forcing you to eat it." She huffed.

Chaud smiled. "Why don't you try some?"

Yuka sighed, "Why, afraid I poisoned it?"

Chaud didn't speak but took one and put it to his lips. He took a big and ate it, he looked very surprised. "This is…… delicious!" he said finally

Yuka didn't pretend to be hurt. "You sound like you have so much confidence." She stated dryly

"Well, no but, Yuka you don't strike me as one who can cook."

Yuka shrugged. "I learned a bit from mama for the rare days that she is sick."

"Are you going to try one?" Chaud pressed.

Yuka sighed and reached for one of the cookies. She took the one nearest and ate it. Even she was surprised at how good it tasted. She usually never eats what she cooks. Yuka sighed and flumped back down onto the couch on her side. She was exhausted from the past few days of taking care of Chaud and making sure that the boy wasn't going to kill her. She just wished she could fall asleep right now.

Chaud started to scratch her behind the ears making Yuka even more relaxed. "H-hey, stop…" she said sleepily.

Chaud smiled but did not stop.

Yuka tried to raise her hand to swat Chaud's away but found she couldn't. "W-wh…… catnip again? Darn it Chaud!" she said weakly. "Can't you be more original?" she asked

Yuka felt Chaud's arms pull her around and set her head on his lap. "Why change a tactic when it works well?" he said

Yuka had nothing to say to that and didn't even bother to try. "Still mad about the hair?"

Chaud continued to pet Yuka as her tail twitched lazily. "Yes, but at least I can keep an eye on you, for once without worrying about what crazy stunt you're going to pull."

Yuka glared at him. "What are you going to do when I'm not part cat anymore?"

Chaud sighed. "I guess I'll have to think of something else then."

Yuka yawned and started to fall asleep. Chaud bent down and put his face very close to her. "Yuka?"

"Hmm?" she asked, quite out of it, but was still listening.

Chaud brushed his lips lightly against hers. "Happy Valentine's Day."

/

Alpha and Protoman returned two hours later after stopping by a net hair salon and after much begging from Alpha; Protoman had dyed his hair for the duration of the day.

"You look really good!" Alpha said laughing

Blues groaned. "Somehow I don't think I'll strike terror into the hearts of my enemies with this hair."

'It's almost the same shade tone when he was a darkloid.' Alpha wanted to bring up.

They found Yuka and Chaud asleep, Yuka curled up in Chaud's lap and Chaud's hand resting on her head, with the TV playing softly in the back ground.

Protoman turned off the TV and exited the room. "So Alpha, got any plans for tonight?"

"Nope! What do you want to do?"

"Well…" he started.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Megaman Nt Warrior It belongs to CAPCOM and SHOPRO.

* * *

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Yuka's mom was coming to visit today…

They were on the couch talking and playing a game of checkers, which Chaud was winning. Chaud was telling Yuka of his day at work and how the CEO of the Jawaii branch was being annoying and telling him off for being a kid.

"I'm his boss!" Chaud said angrily. He put a piece down to emphasize his point, also making a new king. Yuka nodded and placed her own captured piece over it to signify its new status. "He actually had the nerve to tell me I made a bad company decision? Who does he think I am?" he said, putting down another piece.

"He obviously doesn't know your skills in checkers," Yuka stated.

Chaud let the sarcastic comment go. "If I was in charge of that branch he would have been terminated months ago. Why on earth does he think he can get away with such, such…?" Chaud struggled to find the word to express his displeasure.

"Indecency?" offered Alpha.

Yuka shot her navi a dirty look as Chaud ranted on. "Yes, thank you Alpha. Furthermore, why does he think being 13 is a bad thing? It makes me no more or less then any of them. I probably have more degrees then all of them put together!" he slammed another piece on the board.

"Okay, I think you've beaten me and the board into submission, why don't we stop for now?" asked Yuka, a little annoyed.

Chaud sighed and nodded, "Yes, that's a good idea." He said, picking up the checker pieces and sliding them into the tin box that they were held in.

Just then the door bell resounded through the hall. Yuka got up and ran to the door as fast as she could while Chaud finished cleaning up. Yuka opened the door and was instantly gathered in a crushing hug. She didn't even struggle, which was rare for her, but instead looked at her mom and dad and grinned. "Shouldn't we go inside?" she asked.

Mina nodded and Dan led them inside, shutting the door. Mina took her daughter's new appearance in a stride and just continued to hold her. "Mama, you okay?" Yuka asked, her voice a little strained from the lack of oxygen.

She lets her go and looked up and down. "So, you're okay? No dangerous three month mission?" she asked.

Yuka shook her head. "Nope, just the Cat Virus, it's all Alpha's fault anyway. You can blame her." Yuka grinned.

"Hey!" Alpha's voice came from a wall monitor. "That's not very nice."

Yuka stuck her tongue out at her. Mina smiled and relaxed. "As long as you're safe." Yuka blinked. "The ears and tail don't make you worry?" she asked, a little surprised.

Mina giggled, "Papa said you'd be fine as soon as the virus was caught, so I'm not worrying."

Chaud came up on the foursome. "Interesting mom," Chaud muttered in her ear.

Yuka shrugged and smiled. Protoman cleared his throat and all attention was turned to him. "Since Yuka's parents are staying for the day, I was wondering if you'd all like to actually come inside?" he asked.

Dan laughed and nodded. "Yes Protoman, thank you for the invitation."

They all walked into the large living room and Mina gasped. "My goodness, I think our whole house could fit in here!" she said, laughing.

Yuka nodded, "Yeah, that's what I thought."

Chaud smiled, always the gracious host. "Please, make yourselves comfortable. Does anyone wish for anything to eat?" he asked.

Mina nodded. "I could make Chicken Stir-fry," she winked at Yuka.

Her ears perked up. "Really?" she gasped.

"That is, if Chaud doesn't mind me using his kitchen," she nodded at Chaud.

Chaud looked a little surprised. "Well, that's fine with me; I was just thinking more of ordering something."

Yuka shook her head. "No way! Mama's cooking is the best!" she said enthusiastically.

Alpha nodded. "I agree there, she does have very good culinary skills."

Mina put a hand to her lips. "Oh stop it you two."

Chaud nodded to Mina. "Yes, you can use the kitchen if you wish. I know that we have all the ingredients, if you wish Blues can tell you where they are."

Haruka winked. "I've got a better idea, how about you two help me make it," she said.

Yuka jumped up and threw her hands into the air. "Yay!"

"I'm not so sure," Chaud started. But Yuka came over and threw an arm around him.

"Of course he's sure, he'll help. Won't you?" she asked Chaud, giving him a big eyes pout that she discovered Chaud couldn't say no to.

Chaud sighed. "Fine, I'll help."

Mina nodded, "All right, show me where the kitchen is."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Mina, Yuka and Chaud were all in aprons and standing around the large pot.

"So, Chaud, are you still going to school?"

Chaud shook his head. "No, I graduated with a bachelor's degree in business when I was ten, curtsey of my father."

Mina looked a bit put out by his cold answer. "O-oh." She said, still trying to grin.

Yuka rolled her eyes. "Chaud may be a little snobby at first, but he's really nice, mama."

Chaud growled and threw bits of dry rice at her. Yuka laughed and put up her hands in defense. Mina smiled and looked a little more at ease.

After Mina made sure the rice was ready she instructed the two to leave so she could finish the food. When Yuka asked why, she only winked and said "It's a secret."

So Yuka and Chaud went back out into the big living room leaving Mina to her own plans.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Yuka and Chaud went back out into the living room where Dan was sitting and typing away on his laptop. He looked up when Yuka and Chaud entered the room and smiled warmly at them, "Welcome back, did your mother kick you out?" he asked.

Yuka blinked, "How did you know?"

"Because, your mother always kicks people out right before she finished cooking a meal. She always makes something unexpected for dessert. Trust me; I don't think I've ever finished cooking a meal with Mina before."

Alpha laughed, "I believe it."

Yuka sat down next to her papa and peered at the computer screen. "What are you working on? Work from Dr. Hikari?"

He nodded, "A way to find the Cat-Virus,"

"Any idea where it is?" asked Chaud.

"Unfortunately not, we've checked the internet everywhere, and I'm afraid the only conclusion I can come up with is that the Cat Virus is not on a public site," he said.

"So what? You mean it was stolen?" asked Chaud.

Dan shrugged, "It's most certainly a possibility."

Yuka groaned, "Who would steal the Cat Virus and why?"

"I can think of a few reasons, mostly to cause mass panic. But before we think of motive, we need a suspect and we need proof that the virus was stolen in the first place…Meaning…" Dan told them.

"Meaning, I'm still going to stay here for an indefinite amount of time?" asked Yuka.

"Yes, but are you complaining?" Dan asked.

Yuka blushed and to Dan's surprise, so did Chaud. "No, not really," Yuka said quickly scratching her neck.

Dan laughed, "I thought as much."

Before Yuka could reply Mina came from the kitchen and waved around a wooden spoon. "Time for dinner everyone!" she said.

Yuka smelled the spices in the air and grinned, "Feeding Frenzy!" she cheered and bolted into the dining room.

"Better hurry up, Chaud, or she'll eat it all," Mina winked.

Chaud blinked, it was odd to have a family with him after so many years of being alone. "Oh, okay," he said.

"Shall we go in, dear?" Dan asked offering Mina his arm.

Mina giggled, "Oh you," she said taking his arm and letting him lead her into the dining room. Chaud stood there and watched the couple go to the home cooked dinner, he stared blankly for about a minute before the sound of Protoman's voice startled him out of his daydream.

"Chaud, are you okay?" he asked.

"Huh, oh, I'm fine Protoman." he said.

Before Blues could reply, Yuka came out with a bowl full of food, "Come on, or I'll eat it all," she said grabbing Chaud's wrist and pulling him into the room.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Chaud sat on one side of the small square table. The last time he remembered eating there was about two months before his mom died. He preferred the small table to the big ones, not that it mattered because he normally took his meals in his study anyway. Dan started the conversation. "So, Chaud, care to tell us anything about what happening in the Net Police HQ?" he asked.

Chaud cleared his throat. "Well, actually things have been very slow. No new mafia's very little activity in the Undernet; it's been going on for a few months now."

Dan looked a little put out, "Hmmm," he said.

"What do you mean by Hmmm?" asked Alpha.

"Well, I just find it odd that almost all criminal activity stopped after the Cat Virus disappeared," he said.

Yuka blinked, "Does this have anything to do with me?" she asked swallowing her food.

Dan chuckled, "No, forget I said anything, let's finish our meal."

Chaud followed the suggestion but was worried about Dan's sudden change of topic. Why was he worried?

After supper was over Mina smiled and brought out a large chocolate cake that was baking in the oven while they ate. The hot fluffy goodness melted on Chaud's tongue as he ate it, it was one of the most delicious things he had ever eaten.

"Mmmm, mama, this is great!" said Yuka.

Dan smiled, "So this is what you were making," he said.

"Yes, if I let the boys stay in the kitchen then Yuka might have eaten all the batter," she said laughing.

Yuka pretended to be hurt, "That's not true," she pouted, her ears ebbing a little.

Alpha giggled, "Yes it is, you always steal the cookie dough when mom makes cookies and you sneak the icing when she makes cake."

Yuka crossed her arms, "No one asked you Alpha,"

Mina smiled, "Now now, no arguing at the table."

"Yes mama," Alpha and Yuka said together.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

After everything was eaten, or saved for later, Yuka and Chaud started to wash the dishes while Mina and Dan went into another room to talk. Chaud washed while Yuka dried, and Yuka took care to make sure she wasn't too close to the sink.

"Hey, Chaud, are you curious as to what papa is worried about?" Yuka asked.

Chaud nodded, "Yes, but your dad won't tell us anything if he doesn't want to."

"We can go eavesdrop," Yuka suggested.

"Yuka!" said Alpha.

Before Alpha could scold Yuka, Chaud shook his head. "No, he'll tell us in due time, besides, don't you think it's rude to spy on your father?"

"Yes," Alpha said certainly.

Yuka ignored them both, "I know, but I can't help but think that this is all centered around the disappearance of the Cat Virus somehow."

Chaud shrugged, "Yuka, you just have to take things one day at a time."

"So you think I'm right?" she asked.

Chaud sighed, "Yes, but we'll find out soon enough."

Yuka made a face, "I hate being patient," she said.

Chaud laughed and splashed him lightly with water, "I know that."

"Hey!" She laughed too.

Alpha and Protoman smirked at the scene.

"Sometimes it seems as though we're not needed when they're together." Protoman said.

"Yeah, I hope they don't get too intimate with each other. Yai will blow her top and Anetta…? Yeesh." Alpha said.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning after bidding her mom and dad farewell, Yuka settled in the living room with Chaud.

"I really hope this Cat virus mess gets sort out soon." Yuka sighed, "As much as I love being a cat and staying at your house…I do miss being at home with my friends."

"Don't worry. Cy lab and everyone else is working on finding the Cat virus. It really is only a matter of time." Chaud assured, "You just have to be patient."

Yuka groaned and laid on Chaud's lap, "You know that I can't be patient! I need some type of action!" She exclaimed waving her arms to emphasize. "I need to do something!"

Chaud sighed, "You need to calm down…the Cat virus isn't going to pop up just because you want it to."

Suddenly Chaud's and Yuka's PET went off. At the same time they reached into their pockets to pull them out.

Protoman popped up on Chaud's PET, "Chaud! The Cat virus is in down town in Den Tech City!"

Alpha popped up on Yuka's PET, "Yuka! The Cat virus just materialized in the human world!"

Chaud and Yuka stood up and ran to the door. Chaud put a call out to his limo driver and it rounded the corner in a second. Chaud and Yuka piled into the limo and Chaud barked an order to his driver to get to down town Den Tech.

As they were on their way, Chaud turned to Yuka, "Do you really think it's wise to come out as you are?"

"With all that's going on, I don't think it matters. Besides, there's no way I'm sitting this out. If the cat virus is here, I'm going to help catch it."

"Lan and Megaman are already in down town Den Tech looking for the cat." Alpha said in the computer monitor in the limo.

Protoman stood next to her as he played the video feed that Megaman was sending them, "Here's the uplink." Protoman said, "They're trying to corner and trap the cat, but they say it's getting quite difficult to contain it if it can disappear and reappear wherever it wants."

"Don't they have a plan?" Yuka asked as the limo got closer to down town.

"The plan is to capture it and send it to Cy lab." Chaud said before sighing, "The problem is how? How do you catch a cat?"

The four of them sat there in silence trying to think up a solution.

The driver pulled to a stop in traffic, "Chaud sir, we won't be able to move."

Yuka and Chaud groaned, "We'll have to go on foot."

The driver reached over to pull something out, "Oh yes, Chaud sir, before I forget. I picked up some more cat nip for you as you requested."

Four light bulbs went up, "That's it!" Chaud, Protoman, Alpha, and Yuka exclaimed.

Grabbing their PETs Chaud and Yuka ran out of the car and ran straight down town.

-0- Down town -0-

Lan and his friends were standing on the sidelines watching the giant brown robotic cat stomping through the city.

"How are we supposed to stop that giant thing?" Lan asked out loud. "The same tricks as last time didn't work and it's only a matter of time before it disappears!"

"Lan!" Yuka called.

The others turned around to see Chaud and Yuka running up to them. Lan and the others were surprised to see Yuka's new look.

"Hey, Yuka, is that a new costume for the video you're shooting?" Lan asked her.

Yuka regarded him for a moment, "Not important now Lan. Listen; Chaud and I have a plan to trap the cat and get it to Cy lab!"

"We're up for anything just tell us what to do."

Chaud held up on finger, "First have your dad have a confinement container for the cat."

Everyone nodded, "Right."

Chaud and Yuka smirked, "Next, we're going to need a lot of…"

-0- half an hour later – 0-

"Are you all sure that this is going to work?" Lan asked as he, Chaud, and Yuka pushed a giant ball of yarn down the closed of street in the giant cat's path.

"Trust us. We've got a lot of experience with this." Yuka smirked and she pointed a glare at Chaud.

They stopped in the middle of the street. Chaud pulled out his PET to contact Protoman, "Is everything ready at Cy lab, Protoman?"

Protoman nodded, "The containment chamber is set with the catnip inside, Chaud. Dr. Hikari is also set with the program."

Chaud nodded and closed his PET, "Now all we have to do is get that cat to the lab."

"How do we do that again?" Lan asked.

Yuka patted the ball of yarn with a smile, "This ball of yarn is coated with cat nip. As soon as the cat starts playing with this – it's a done deal."

Chaud looked down the slope of the street, "We're just really lucky this street is a one way to Cy lab. As soon as this ball starts rolling down hill, the cat will follow straight down to Cy lab and into the containment container waiting in the court yard where the equipment is set up with the program to get the cat for good."

"And to get me back to normal." Yuka added.

Soon the ground began to shake under the weight of the giant cat approaching them and the ball of yarn.

"Meow!" It purred as it slowly made its way to the ball of yarn. When it was close enough, Chaud, Yuka, and Lan gave the ball a gentle push so that it slowly descended down the hill slope street. The cat ran on all fours after it.

"Yes, it's working!" Lan cheered as they watched their plan work in motion.

They ran after the giant cat as it made its way down to the Cy lab completely oblivious of everything but its toy ball. As it got closer, the smell of cat nip became noticing and it followed the sent into the giant container. Lan's friends along with other scientists closed the doors to the container and successfully locked the cat inside.

"Yeah! We did it!" Everyone cheered.

"Not yet." Dr. Hikari said as he typed away at a laptop. "I still have to extract some data from the cat to see what cause Yuka's transformation and reverse it."

"And how long will that take?" Yuka asked.

"A few hours give or take a few days…" Dr. Hikari guessed.

(But through the power of Microsoft word and magic and a cure and solution has been found!)

Two days later…

At Cy Lab Yuka stood in the one of the locker rooms checking changing back into her clothes.

"How does it feel to be cat earless and tailless?" Alpha asked her Netop.

Yuka smiled as she fixed her hair, "I'll admit that I'll I miss it a little. I'll definitely miss Chaud being so nice to me."

Alpha smiled, "Yeah, but just because you're back to normal doesn't mean he'll treat you differently. I bet he'll still treat you the way he has been treating you."

Yuka chuckled, "Yeah. And even if he did try to pretend that nothing happened there's no way I'm letting him off the hook."

"That's good. You two were really starting to bond. Chaud actually started to lighten up and actually smile around you and others."

Yuka blushed, "Yeah, well, what about you and Protoman?"

Alpha blushed and looked away, "That's none of your business."

"Judging by the way you're turning red, I'd say otherwise!" Yuka laughed.

A knock came to the locker room door before it gently swung open. Chaud walked in.

"I see that the program was a success." Chaud said.

Yuka nodded, "Yup. I'm cat virus free!" She smiled tenderly at Chaud, "Chaud…thanks for everything you've done for me over the months."

"Just doing what anyone else would've done." Chaud said coolly even though there was a blush on his face.

Yuka smiled, "Yeah, yeah. How about we grab some lunch and then after that we do some net battling?" Yuka suggested as she grabbed Chaud's arm.

"I would like that very much." Chaud said guiding her out of the locker room.

From the PETs, Protoman and Alpha watched their Netops.

"I think they'll do well together." Alpha smiled.

"I'm sure they will." Protoman agreed. "How about we go to Net City? Just the two of us?"

Alpha blushed, "I would love to."

Together they pixilated to Net city hand in hand just like their Net ops.

* * *

kay, really. All of this is dedicated to all of those who stuck with the story! And especially little kitsune mew mew. Mucho thankies to you. You've actually made me buckle down and put something up.

I apologize that the story was so short and terrible, but it was more of my practice stories that i never planned to finish, but i did and weakly finished it i might add. I lost the original document for this and i don't remember the lot of it, probably a lot better than what i put up here, but thanks to you all anyway. You've all been wonderful!

NOW GO READ SOME AWESOME STORIES THAT AREN'T MINE! MINE SUCK! DON'T READ THEM!


End file.
